This invention relates to a closed loop air conditioning system for an aircraft. By “closed loop” we mean that a working fluid is conditioned and recirculated, and used to cool a heat load such as the air in an aircraft cabin, or the air in an environment including a heat load such as an avionics system of the aircraft, or otherwise.